


The Chase

by lollyflop



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollyflop/pseuds/lollyflop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Michiru plan their move to find the talismans and stop The Silence. Pre-canon for their storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

I sat my violin across my lap and exhaled. Slow, measured breaths. Slow, measured movements. “I’m going to bring it up again,” I started.  
Haruka chuckled and I couldn’t fight the smile forming on my lips. “Of course you are.” Her voice was easy, relaxed. Her cadence soothed some of the tension between my shoulder blades.  
“If the talismans appear anywhere, it will be near her.”  
Haruka snorted.  
I turned in my seat. She was standing with an arm crossed in front of herself, her head dipped to look down at her reflection in the pool. As long as I had known her, she had hated mirrors, yet whenever she thought I wasn’t looking, I’d catch her tousling her hair, staring at her reflection in the water. ‘Narcissus,’ my mind whispered.  
“You remember how she was,” she harrumphed. “Back then.”  
This was a strong argument. To call the girl weak-willed would be an understatement. Rather than being a good and true leader, she had been lovestruck and reckless. She had risked her life to be with her lover, resulting in them dying together. When the whole universe needed them to stand and fight, they had been lost.  
My eyes swept up Haruka’s frame. Would I have been so strong?  
Of course, I needn’t think in hypotheticals. I had been strong. I had stood and fought back then. But there had been no time to feel doubt or loss so acutely that it might have moved my will.  
Haruka shifted on her feet, finally lifting her eyes to mine.  
The stakes then hadn’t felt so high. Not like the gravity of this mission.  
“She’s our princess. We should find her,” I insisted.  
Harkua’s gaze flashed away and she jutted up her chin. Trying to look so tough. “She will be useless.”  
“Maybe so,” I replied, setting my violin to the side. I stood, my heels clicking against the tile. I straightened my skirt, my fingers just grazing the crepe fabric. “But all things are drawn to her. Goodness. Evil.” I smirked to myself and added, “Stray hearts.”  
Haruka blushed slightly and let her eyes flick toward me without moving her head.  
I laughed. “She was very pretty back then. Maybe she will steal your straying heart,” I teased.  
Haruka stepped around the pool and strode towards me, her face determined and serious. She caught me in a rough embrace. So firm, so unyielding. “Why would I care about a silly, pretty girl?”  
I touched her cheek, my fingertips trailing slowly down her soft skin. She was putty then, pressing against me, melding us together. Smiling, I sighed with a mocking tone, “You’re always after pretty things, it seems.”  
She shook her head, her dark eyes bearing into mine. Her cheeks were flushed and it drew laughter again. Haruka so hated my ribbing. “I don’t chase after flights of fancy,” she said, her husky voice full of passion.  
I turned in her embrace, leaning back into her long, angular frame. I demanded, “Then what are you after?” I laced her fingers in the tie of my skirt. “What is it you chase?” I stepped away, undoing the knot. In a flutter of gauze, I was walking toward our room, leaving Haruka with a delicious view and a scrap of fabric in her grip. She was frozen for a moment, or maybe just enjoying the scene. Maybe she wanted to see if I’d ask her to follow. Either way, I kept my head forward. I slipped away through the double doors to our room and draped myself across the bed.  
Like a rumble of thunder, she threw open the doors and her face was a wall of stone. “I chase after my destiny.”  
In a flash, she was all over me, her teeth nipping at my neck, her long arms all over my body. Her breath was hot, her touch was insistent. Her long, nimble fingers undid the buttons of my blouse and pushed it away, her touch trailing down my arms and leaving gooseflesh in their wake. I crashed into her chest, pushing our skin as close together as possible. I clutched her hair as she kissed, licked, tasted my breasts, my neck, my shoulders, my lips.  
“I’m not your destiny,” I breathed over her head, my voice barely a whisper. The desperate, hungry tension in my body fell away, and I deflated back into the bed.  
Haruka went very still, her eyes unseeing. “In my dreams, I turn to face The Silence, but always my heart is begging me to run.” Her eyes drifted up to my face and I watched as they focused. Soft, yearning. “My heart wants to run to you.”  
I blinked back salty tears, my eyes stinging and fighting my need to stay composed. “Why don’t you want to go to her?”  
Haruka leaned back slightly, set ajar by the change in subject. She studied me for a moment. “You see right through me,” she finally admitted, punctuating the realization with a humorless chuckle.  
I smiled bitterly.  
“When we go, it will be real,” Haruka replied easily, as if explaining why she’d left her keys on the kitchen counter rather than the hall table. As if explaining why apples were red to a child. Her tone made me angry. It wasn’t that simple–few things with Haruka were so cut and dry.  
I pressed, “Why?”  
Haruka swallowed thickly. “In my dreams, there are few things I can make out,” she began, her eyes pleading. I motioned for her to go on, and she looked defeated. “But I know she’s there.”  
This revelation felt like a slap. We had been chasing leads to try and find the talismans when all along, there might be a connection to the princess? Haruka had fought so hard against going to her, against joining forces with her. And now she tells me that she knows the princess is there when we face The Silence? “How could you?”  
Haruka cast her eyes down. “Michiru–”  
“No!” I scrambled up from the bed, furious. “I have asked time and again whether we should go to the princess, and you have always said no.”  
Haruka raised her eyes to mine, and they were brimming with fire. “If we can find the talismans without her, if we can find the messiah without her, we should.”  
“Why?”  
Haruka gave an exasperated sigh. “Because you remember how weak she was,” Haruka explained quickly. “She was useless. And we don’t know her goals. We know our intention is to find the talismans and prevent the destruction of our world. Why should we involve anyone else, anyone else’s agenda?”  
I let myself think through this line of logic, breathing steadily, sending calming waves through my shaking limbs. Perhaps Haruka was right. She and I shared a single mind about the talismans and we both knew the stakes. Ours was a dangerous destiny. Involving anyone else would be foolish, selfish. I nodded. “You’re right,” I admitted.  
Haruka was quiet. Suspiciously so.  
“What?”  
She looked guilty. “I–well, I happen to know where she is.”  
I swallowed down my urge to lash out and instead crossed my arms. “Alright then. Where will we be going next, Haruka?”  
Haruka’s eyes wouldn’t meet mine. Her voice was limp and lifeless as she replied, “Toyko.”  
It felt like I had been doused with ice water. My blood ran cold, sluggish. My world was frozen. Toyko. So many people. I suddenly understood why Haruka had hoped we could say away. She had hoped we could contain the wreckage to somewhere without so much possibility for calamity.  
I closed my eyes and shook my head to clear away the fog of doubt. If the princess was in Toyko, then we would go. We would track the talismans as they appeared around her, and we would snatch them away without anyone becoming involved. We would fight back The Silence before anyone could be hurt. This was our destiny. We would chase it ‘til our dying breaths.


End file.
